


Emotion In Motion

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Emotion In Motion

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [rps](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/rps)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: DB/JM

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: m/m sex, language

A/N: RPS fic written in response to a [](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/profile)[**feedmykink**](http://community.livejournal.com/feedmykink/)  challenge. When in James is brought over to AtS, David decides to get a little revenge. It doesn't work out quite like he expected. This is my first RPS fic, written for my favorite RPS author. I know absolutely nothing about the actors, and I'm sure it shows. To my knowledge, nothing like this ever actually happened and my work of fiction should not be construed as an implication to the contrary.

_   
**Emotion In Motion**   
_

David slammed his car door and just sat, fuming. He hit the steering wheel once, wishing he had some of that fabled vampire strength. Tearing the car into small pieces might cool him down a bit.

What the fuck was Joss thinking? Bad enough the ratings were dropping and his wife was too busy to bother with things like having a husband. Now he had to put up with that insignificant shit hanging around? Dave replayed the conversation in his head, trying to figure out how to make it all go away.

"Hey, Joss! You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Dave…come on in and shut the door," Joss answered briefly, motioning him into the cluttered office.

Right there, Dave thought. Should have known right there that something bad was going down. Funny enough, he'd been happy. A new plot twist, like Angel growing a pair and actually smiling in a non-evil way? Location work maybe, that could be fun. Angel gets a cool new toy that makes him immune to sunlight and he takes a vacation in the Bahamas. That would be fun, and it would get him out of the empty house. Or maybe a raise, in appreciation of all his hard work? Dave had been prepared for anything.

Except…"I just wanted to let you know that we've signed James for the next season."

Dave just smiled, stunned. James. James who smiled and laughed and sat next to him, smelling like smoke and whiskey, staring at him flirtatiously. That James. Damn!

"James? As in he of the fiery yet heroic death scene James?"

"Yep. Listen, Dave, the ratings aren't stellar and I'm hearing some really nasty rumbles about cancellation. Spike's a really popular character and now that Charisma's gone we need an internal antagonist for Angel. That type of tension really pulls the viewers in, you know? So, we asked James if he'd be willing to switch to this show and he agreed," Joss explained.

I'll bet he did, David seethed. Fucking show-off with his guitar and his damn Juilliard degree, always talking about performance integrity while he struts around shaking his ass.

"Joss, I really don't think that's necessary. I know things have been a little shaky, but another miraculous return from the dead? Won't that seem a little clichéd now?"

"Nah," Joss shook his head. "I've hit some of the fan sites. They eat it up. Besides, it'll fit in nicely with the plotline that's being developed. Angel hits shaky moral ground and there's Spike, his very own undead Jiminy Cricket. Trust me, this is perfect."

So, he'd agreed. What else could he do? He nodded, smiled, and gave the best acting performance of his career to date. He managed to convince Joss that he was thrilled to have James join the cast.

Sure, Joss, send him on down. Sure, Joss, James'll fix everything. Sure, Joss, I'm happy to have him here, staring at my ass and giving me puppy eyes. Sure, Joss, anything you say 'cause you're the boss.

He hadn't liked James from the beginning. The first day of shooting, doing the big "reunion" scene, he'd had to hug the skinny little shit about a hundred times. Each time, James had gotten closer and closer, until the guy was practically wrapped around him. Even Nick had noticed, teasing Dave later about his newest fanboy. Jesus, that was irritating.

He'd tried to be cool, but the stupid fuck just wouldn't let up. James was always there, eyes locked on Dave. They'd had a few scenes with touching, and every damn time, James managed to draw the scene out. His fingers would linger, trailing almost seductively over Dave's skin. Hell, the torture scene had been the last straw. Spike was supposed to be trying to kill Angel, but James wouldn't hit him. Just kept stroking him gently, turning each blow into a caress.

By the time he'd left the series, he'd managed to forget the whole thing. Except of course he hadn't. His wife had bought him a blue sweater exactly the color of James' eyes, brighter and bluer than the ocean. Those beautiful whipped puppy eyes, clear and confused, begging him to…Dave felt himself harden and he cursed loudly, hitting the steering wheel again.

This was James' fault. Goddamn it, now he was stuck seeing him every day at work. That meant lots of fight scenes and lots of touching. James, with his slender hands, touching him all over. Well, Dave thought smugly, let him try. This time, I'm gonna make sure he knows what's what. I'm gonna play that little pussy like a violin.

With that comforting thought, Dave started the car and drove off the lot. He thought the whole way home about how to keep James off balance, and more importantly, keep the bleached blonde out of his way. Nothing too aggressive because any type of disturbance on the set would bring Joss running. With the problems the show was having, any dissent in the cast would be fodder for the smear brigade. Not what any of them needed.

Nah, Dave chuckled, nothing mean or nasty. Besides, Dave really didn't have it in him to be cruel to anyone. James probably wasn't a bad guy, but he set Dave's teeth on edge. So, Dave figured, he'd be James' bestest buddy. Yeah, a little bonding between co-workers ought to do the trick. Of course, if that bonding led to an embarrassing confession or two that wasn't really Dave's fault. Nope, nobody could blame Dave if his closest pal hit on him and got rejected. Just the way things happen, right?

Feeling better, Dave pulled into his driveway and shut off the car. His wife was off to who knows where, so it was just him. Alone. Again. She gave him another one of her patented "my career is just as important as yours" speeches before she took of this last time. He sighed as he let himself into the cold, dark house.

This second marriage wasn't turning out any better than the first one had, he grimaced as he sorted through the mail. What the hell was the point of being married if you never actually saw each other? For all the time they spent together, he might as well be single. At least if he was single, he'd be getting laid.

David strode upstairs, stripping as he went. No point in picking up after himself. Not like the wife was here to see the mess. He flipped on the bathroom light, stretching broadly. He felt fine these days, but pretty soon the stunt work would start and then he'd be hurting. Turning on the shower, he leaned against the vanity, contemplating the coming season.

James loved stunt work. He was always bugging the directors and producers to let him do more. More kicks, more flips, and David couldn't keep up. It pissed him off to see James out there showing off, and with two vampires out there fighting, the stunt work was sure to be grueling this year. He could just picture it: James mixing it up with a stuntman while a bum knee kept Dave on the sidelines.

Dave stepped into the shower, luxuriating in the boiling hot water flowing down his body. He grabbed the soap, thinking about James leaping around the set. Lean legs flexing, back arched, that irritatingly arousing Spike smirk on his face. No, no, he shook his head. Not arousing. Nothing about James is arousing. Just plain irritating.

His hand slid down his body, brushing lightly over his aching prick to rest on the fuzzy soft skin of his sac. He rolled the firm globes between his fingers, eyes closed. He tried to picture his wife, her high tits and round ass, as his other hand lazily stroked his cock. He kept coming back to another blue-eyed blonde with incredible abs and a killer smile. Sweet luscious lips, full and pink and pouting, rolling over his body and swallowing his pole danced behind his eyes. He began to crank harder, leaning forward to brace himself against the shower wall. He could feel the spunk pulsing up from his nuts, rocketing up through his shaft. He moaned, stripping his dick as he imagined James on his knees, sucking down all the creamy fluid.

He stood there for a minute, letting the water roll over him. As soon as his legs stopped wobbling, he leapt out of the shower and buried his face in a towel. James. It all came back to James. Dave resolved to do what he had to, just so he could get the other man out of his head. He wasn't gay, didn't want to be gay, had no interest in other men. Yeah, and he didn't just have a screaming orgasm thinking about James sucking him off, either.

Dave wandered into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Curling on his side, he lay there, shame roiling in his belly. He was raised Catholic, and jacking off thinking about a man was the same as actually fucking a man. This had to stop and pretty soon, it would. As he fell asleep, Dave pictured James' face, filled with sorrow and humiliation. Wouldn't that be a beautiful sight, he told himself unconvincingly. Yep, as soon as James was down and out, everything would be a lot better.

James stepped onto the set, and David froze. The first scene of the season and it was with James. Luckily it was a short one, nothing more than standing around staring at James then one line apiece. Still, David figured he'd better start making nice.

"James," he called out, throwing the smaller man a big wave.

James smiled at him, a slow lazy smile. David faltered, his feet refusing to move. If I walk over there, he thought, I will kiss him. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to understand why a simple smile was affecting him like this.

James nodded at him, and David watched as Mercedes jumped into his arms, covering his face with kisses. They had dated for about a week, and David had heard Mercedes was holding a grudge for James' lack of interest in her ample charms. Personally, Dave thought it should that James had at least one or two kernels of common sense. She wasn't a bad person or anything, just too showy for Dave's taste. James wrapped his arms around Mercedes, allowing her to fawn over him.

Next came Alexis, shaking James' hand and smiling broadly at the slender blonde. Pretty soon, Gus and Amy had wandered over, introducing themselves and joining in the James love-fest. Dave shook his head and forced himself to wander over.

"Dave," James said, face lighting up. "Been awhile, man! How ya been?"

"Not too bad, James. Saving the world, it's a rough gig. You're right, it's been too long. We should hang out, maybe grab a beer later." Dave forced himself to act casual, meeting James' eyes and smiling happily.

They talked, exchanging news about friends and family. Dave couldn't keep his eyes off of James' mouth, watching the moist pink tongue sweep out and over soft lips. Suddenly, there was a finger poking him in the shoulder and Dave looked away, confused.

"What?" Dave struggled to shift his focus from those sweet lips to the world around him.

"Whoa, Dave," Gus held up his hands in mock surrender. "You ready to do this? About time to start shooting."

"Yeah," Dave answered vaguely, watching James stride across the set, duster flapping. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They did the scene, James screaming horribly in "pain". The lines were said, the scene cut and wrapped. James made his way off set, waving at everyone and that was it. Except he'd be back next week. Dave decided if he was going to do it, it would be now. Before this whole thing got out of hand, and he spent an entire season completely miserable. He'd take James out, get him drunk, and wait for the inevitable.

"James, wait up!"

James turned, and Dave caught the ghost of a grin flitting across chiseled features. Gritting his teeth, Dave schooled his features into a pleasant mask and repeated his offer of a drink. James agreed and they decided to meet up at a bar about five miles from the set.

When Dave got to The Lime Spider, James was sitting at a table in the corner, reading. The bar was mostly deserted, and Dave moved quickly to join the blonde. As he pulled back a chair, James looked up and another of those killer grins spread across his face.

I did not just think that, Dave told himself. That grin is not sexy, it's irritating. Remember that. Irritating.

"Hey," James murmured. "Glad you made it. Figured you'd end up canceling to go spend time with that hot wife of yours."

James motioned to the barmaid, and she set a bottle of Killian's Red in front of Dave. Dave, surprised, picked up the bottle and took a swig. The cold beer cleared his dry throat, and he grimaced.

"Don't see her much these days," David confessed. "She's got a career, and it's important."

"Sure it is," James agreed amiably. "Not as important as family, but still important."

"That's just it," Dave objected hotly. "How the hell are we supposed to have a family if she's always jetting off? I know my schedule isn't the greatest, but at least I'm always here if she needs me."

"If?" James cocked an eyebrow. "Can't imagine why two lovebirds wouldn't need each other."

Dave snorted dryly at that. "Nah, she doesn't need me. She told me that, that she didn't need me. She likes me, but she doesn't need me."

"She said that," James asked quietly.

"Yep," Dave confirmed. "Called me old-fashioned, too."

"Wow," James commented. "Seems kind of harsh."

"That's one word for it," Dave said, then remembered he wasn't supposed to be pouring his heart out to James. "How about you? Find the next Mrs. Marsters yet?"

James laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I'm not looking for another Mrs. Had enough trouble with that the first time around. Seems easier just to stay single."

"Oh come on," Dave insisted. "Don't you want love, a nice soft body to snuggle at night? Don't you miss it?"

"Not particularly," James shrugged. "I don't want to deal with all the craziness, you know? Finally got my life together, not anxious to throw it out of joint just for a bit of skin on skin."

Skin on skin, Dave thought. Pale white skin sliding slickly over…no. Focus.

"Hey," he said as if he'd suddenly had a thought. "I gotta head home, let the dogs out. You wanna join me? We could grab a bite, have a few more beers. We got a lot of catching up to do."

James glanced at him, and then nodded slowly. "Sure, that'd be cool."

They left the bar, getting in their respective cars. James followed Dave and pretty soon, they were pulling in the driveway. Dave unfolded his broad frame, groaning as he put his full weight down.

James ran up, reaching out to steady Dave's wobbly body. With a look of concern, he slid under Dave's arm, supporting the bigger man and steered him towards the house. Dave hobbled, cursing under his breath.

"Dave, why didn't you say you were hurting," James asked as he poured Dave into an easy chair in the living room.

"Wasn't really that bad," Dave said honestly. "It only gets like this after a really long day."

"Hey, it's okay," James smiled. "Why don't I hit it and we'll do this another time. Don't want you trying to entertain me while you're hurting."

"It's not life or death, James," Dave grunted. "I'll be in pain whether you're here or not. At least if you're here, I've got some company."

"If you're sure," James said doubtfully. "Anything I can get you?"

"Got some cream in the bathroom. Biofreeze," Dave winced, pulling his leg up onto an ottoman. "Dulls the pain."

James went off in search of the cream and suddenly Dave realized that there was no way he could get the gel on his knee with his pants on. A flash of white-hot panic came and went as Dave realized this would work. He'd get out of his clothes, James would make his move, and Dave would shoot him down. Made things easier, actually.

"Found it." James waved the white tube in the air.

"Think you can help me upstairs," Dave asked. "Can't exactly put it on through my clothes."

"Sure," James nodded, moving over to pull Dave up.

Dave draped himself over James' lean body, unwillingly drawn to feel of those wiry muscles rippling under the soft cotton shirt. He let his hand shift over James' bicep, the silky texture of James' skin sparking under his fingertips. He let out another groan, the pain in his knee fading next to the pain of his now achingly hard dick.

"Sorry, man," James apologized, as he shifted Dave and moved them both up the stairs. "Trying to be careful here. Wanna direct me to the right room?"

Dave motioned to the master bedroom, and smiled as James once again adjusted him carefully, taking more of Dave's weight onto himself. Dave fumbled himself a bit, breathing deeply near James' neck. The brassy musky smell of James' skin sizzled and snapped around Dave's head, making him feel fuzzy and weak.

James laid Dave out on the bed, arranging him delicately, propping his bad leg up on a stack of pillows. Dave grinned as James fussed over him, handling him like a china doll. He outweighed the other man by a good forty pounds, and had more than a couple of inches on him too. The idea of this small, lean man seeing him as fragile…didn't piss him off.

Dave frowned. It should piss him off. Even his wife didn't treat him like this, as if he were breakable or…precious. Whoa, time to regroup, Dave thought.

"Sorry to spoil all your hard work," Dave shot James a crooked grin," but I need to get my pants off. Kinda why we came up here, after all."

"Didn't figure you for such a prude," James chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, you said we had to come upstairs so you could take your pants off. Didn't figure you'd be so particular about where you got naked," James explained, an indulgent smile on his face.

"Just 'cause I'm not some kind of exhibitionist," Dave shot back hotly," baring it for the world to see. Unlike you, I don't appreciate strangers staring at my dick."

"Oh yeah, it's so much fun," James rolled his eyes. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to shake your shit in front of the whole crew? Or worse, have little fangirls constantly pawing at you? Not how I get my jollies, Dave, rumors to the contrary."

"No, I know how you get your jollies," Dave spat. "Felt your jollies rubbing against me enough."

James winked at him, saying "That what this is about? I wondered why you were getting so sweet and cozy with me. Figured you were looking for play while wifey was out of town."

"What the fuck are you talking about," Dave shouted. "I'm not a fag."

"Neither am I," James replied smoothly.

"B-but…but you said," Dave stuttered.

"That I prefer cock," James filled in. "Yeah. So what? Fucked plenty of girls, too."

"And you wanna fuck me," Dave stated, eyebrows knitting.

"Wouldn't turn it down," James admitted. "Bet I could make you cum harder than your Playboy bunny ever has. But, I don't feel like dealing with your repressed homo issues."

Dave leapt up, furious. How dare James insinuate, no, actually state outright, that he was gay? He'd fucking kill the bastard.

His knee disagreed with that assessment, and when Dave hit the floor, his knee collapsed under him. In a flash, James was there, lifting the prone form back onto the bed. As Dave fell backwards onto the soft mattress, he felt James' fingers on his fly. With an outraged howl, he tried to sit back up.

"Relax, Captain Freak Out," James drawled in amusement. "I'm not aiming to steal your virtue. You need that cream, right? So, take your damn pants off and put it on."

"Can't," Dave muttered in frustration. "Hurts to move."

"Well, if you can trust me enough to be that near your precious cock, I'll help," James offered. "Promise I won't molest you."

"Christ," Dave sighed. "Yeah, I'd appreciate the help."

Later that night, Dave lay in bed, uncomfortably aware he'd been an ass to James for no good reason. Sure, the whole guy on guy action freaked him out. But, James had been trying to help and he'd attacked him. Dave prided himself on being fair, and James hadn't done anything to indicate he wanted Dave as anything other than friend.

Except…Dave remembered the smiles, the inadvertent touches from back on the Buffy set. Even tonight, James had caressed him tenderly, long slow sweeps of ointment on his damaged knee that had him trembling. Dave clenched his fists, refusing to touch his rapidly filling erection. He would not get off on this. He'd prove to James once and for all that he wasn't gay, and didn't want anything James had on offer.

It took him two weeks to work up the nerve. Every time he saw James, he flushed, stammered and found a reason to be somewhere else. Just the sight of those wide blue eyes, and firm mouth made him horny as hell. He spent more time tossing off in his trailer than he did learning his lines. The final straw was the bedroom scene. Angel was supposed to be annoyed with Spike, but all Dave could think about was how incredibly gorgeous James looked in the soft white light. Predictably, his dick was standing at attention, begging for a good hard stroke.

As soon as he could get dressed, Dave stalked to James' trailer. He rushed in, not bothering to knock. He faltered as James turned around, completely nude. With a conscious effort, Dave kept his eyes trained on James' face. He smiled and moved forward, stripping his shirt off.

"I think you're a liar," he murmured. "I think you want this."

"Told you that already," James said thickly, eyes drinking in Dave's broad chest.

"Yeah, you said you wouldn't turn it down," Dave reminded him. "But I think it's more than that. Bet you dream about me, don't you? Me, on my knees, sucking you off? Or begging you to fuck me up the ass? Tell me, James, how do you want me?"

James reached out, lacing his fingers with David's, and pulling the shirtless man into his arms. Dave sucked in a quick breath at the liquid heat flaring in too bright eyes. James placed his other finger on Dave's lips, tracing their lush contours.

"You want to know what I dream about," James asked huskily. "I dream about kissing you. Just one real kiss. Not some bullshit deal, but an honest kiss. I dream about you wanting me, needing me…not my body, but me. I know your game, Dave. Known it for awhile. You want to play the straight as an arrow boy, that's fine. But don't try to screw with my head. "

"Who's screwing with your head," Dave protested weakly. "Just wanted to prove…"

"Prove what," James interrupted. "That there's something wrong with me? Sorry, Dave. There's nothing wrong with me. Or prove that there's nothing wrong with you?"  
"I d-don't want this," Dave insisted, his tongue flickering out to taste the finger on his lips. The clean sweet flavor made his mouth water, and he stifled a moan.

"No, you don't," James agreed. "You need it. I'm not gonna feed you a line, Dave. I fell for you the first time I saw you. I've wanted you since that first damn day. And I can feel what your body wants. But, bodies don't mean shit. If it was a body I wanted, I can get one anywhere. I want you. I need you."

Dave leaned in, the finger sliding smoothly into his mouth. He lapped at it, relishing the rasp of James' skin on his tongue. With tiny licks, he moved up and down James' finger, his dick thumping at this mimicry of what he really longed for.

"Tease," James moaned. "I think you should go, Dave. I'm not willing to let you jerk me around."

David pulled back, vision cloudy with lust. He thought of his wife, and he knew it was wrong. But, she didn't need him and he wasn't even sure she wanted him. She liked him, as if that was anything but a poor substitute for passion and fire. The slim man in front of him need him, wanted him, and Dave struggled with the idea that maybe he needed James too.

"Go on," James said harshly. "I told you I'm not playing this game."

"No game," Dave shook his head frantically. "I just…I…dammit! I want you and I feel like I shouldn't."

"Why," James turned gentle, hand stealing to cup Dave's head.

"This is…wrong," Dave whispered. "Every time, I tell myself it's wrong. But I can't help it."

"Every time," James echoed.

"What? You think this is first time I've gotten hard for a man," Dave laughed mirthlessly. "Ever since high school, I've wanted this. God, I jerked off so many times after practice I thought my dick would fall off. Seeing the other players naked and wet in the showers, their tight asses in my face during practice, it was a miracle I never blew during a game."

"What did you dream about," James questioned him, hand dropping to squeeze and fondle Dave's cheeks. "Dropping to your knees in the shower and taking them all? Or did you want them to bend you over and stuff your pretty ass?"

"Yeeeessss," Dave moaned, grinding against James.

"I can give you what you want," James purred. "But I won't be used, Dave. You want to be with me, you're with me. I'm not going to be your whore, sneaking around behind your wife's back whenever you can find time to be with me."

Dave gulped frantically. If he did this, if he let James fuck him, he knew he couldn't go back. This wouldn't be a dirty fantasy anymore, and he's have to admit that he wanted men. Men, he thought. No, this man.

"No," Dave said faintly. "I won't use you. I p-promise. I'll be yours."

James continued to knead his ass, shoving their erections together. He didn't do anything else though and Dave moaned. Why wasn't James doing something? He wanted this, something, anything. Desperately, Dave dipped his head down and fastened his lips onto James', pushing his tongue greedily inside the hot moist mouth. James kissed him back, hungry, and Dave felt his pants drop away.

"That's what I wanted," James gasped as they broke apart. "I know you want my cock, but I want you to want me. Wanted my one real kiss."

"Hell, I'll kiss you as much as you want," Dave promised, arching as James dragged a finger across his swollen prick. "Kiss you all day."

"Yeah?" James was panting, and those blue eyes were filled with…love? Maybe, Dave decided. Maybe.

They stumbled over to futon, and Dave pulled James on top of him, Lips met, soft wet kisses that made Dave whimper as he thrust his hips upwards. James twitched his hips, dragging his own erection slowly over Dave's. Dave scrabbled at the sheets, fisting them in his hands as he writhed underneath his lover.

"Want you," James whispered in his ear. "Want to push inside you and fuck you, nice and slow. That what you want, Dave? Want me to take you, split you open with my cock? Fill your tight ass with cum, and make you moan for me?"

"Mmm," Dave moaned, arousal pushing words out of his reach.

"Tell me," James ordered, grabbing their erections in his hand and stroking them together.

"P-please," Dave sighed. "Fuck me, James, please, want you, want this, want to be yours."

James brought a finger up to Dave's lips and said, "Taste this."

Dave sucked the finger into his mouth, and shivered at the salty musky flavor that exploded on his tongue.  
"That's us, baby," James told him breathlessly. "Hot spunk mixing together, making us all sticky. Love the way you taste, the way you feel under me. Going to make you scream, baby."

Dave nodded eagerly, mouth still wrapped around the slim finger. He jumped as he felt cool liquid covering his tight pucker. Lifting his legs, he looked down, mesmerized at the sight of James' finger circling his hole.

"Oh yeah, "James muttered roughly. "That's my baby. Wanna watch me slide into you?"

As he said that, James slid a finger inside him, pushing gently past the muscular ring. Dave gasped as the finger entered him, the slight pressure inside him making his dick bounce. James smiled wickedly, and the finger brushed Dave's swollen prostate. Dave bucked wildly, his brain sputtering to halt. The sweet scraping on that gland made Dave see white sparkles.

"James," Dave wailed.

"Ssh," James soothed him. "Can't just fuck you. You need to stretch a bit or it's gonna hurt."

Dave lay back, let James tease his body. Another finger joined the first, and Dave reached for his cock. James intercepted his hand, and pushed it down.

"Nu-uh," James scolded him." I got plans for that."

Dave could feel James inside, the talented fingers pushing and scissoring, driving Dave slowly out of his mind. How had he ever convinced himself this was wrong? What the hell had he been thinking, denying himself this beautiful burn?

"Ready as you'll ever be, baby," James told him softly. "Give me a kiss."

Dave, eyes closed, tilted his head slightly and let the taste of James wash over him. As James teased his tongue and teeth, he felt a strong burning sensation in his ass. He grunted, and pushed downwards, his heels digging into the thin mattress of the futon.

Suddenly, the burn was gone. His eyes flew open and Dave looked up, seeing James' face, drawn and tight. He rocked experimentally, the heavy fullness making his head spin. James hissed as Dave moved, grabbing at his hips.

"Baby, stop," James pleaded. "So…fucking…tight. God, you keep moving and I'm gonna embarrass myself."

The idea that he could affect James so strongly was heady, and Dave tilted his pelvis again. James gave a long, low wail, and pulled back, leaving Dave feeling empty and lost. But, James thrust forward, and Dave gasped, digging his fingers into the blonde's strong back.

James increased his pace, thrusting faster and harder into Dave's welcoming body. The tip of his cock pummeled Dave's sweet spot, making the brunette whimper and writhe in agonizing pleasure.

"Sweet…baby…so sweet," James babbled, bracing himself on one arm and tugging on Dave's weeping red cock. "Love you so much…such a beautiful boy…fuck, baby, gonna cum…"

"Mmm, yes…" Dave answered, lost in his own pleasurable world. "Cum, cum, Jamie, fuck…"

Dave stiffened as James teased his sensitive cockhead, his body overloading and he jerked as he shot streams of creamy white liquid over his belly. James closed his eyes, face contorting as he pushed deep inside Dave one final time, spilling his own release inside the tight welcoming body.

James collapsed, his body sweaty and limp. Dave, still shuddering, threw an arm over the slight weight on top of him. James grunted, pressing a sloppy kiss on one of Dave's nipples. David bucked, his body almost painfully responsive.

"Oooh," James perked up, tongue lashing at the now tight bud. "Like that, huh?"

"I like it," Dave confessed. "I liked it all."

Dave covered his face as he waited for James to laugh, or say something to cut him down. The few times he'd told his wife some of his wilder fantasies, she'd been disgusted. James pried Dave's hand away, and gave him a deep searching kiss.

"What's the matter, baby? You having second thoughts," James probed anxiously.

"No," Dave told him firmly. "I just…my wife thought I was…weird. Because I like having my nipples teased and because of…a few other things."

"Like what," James said, taking the erect nub between his fingers and twisting it.

"Aaah…like stuff," Dave groaned, his cock stirring back to life.

"Stuff," James murmured. "Dirty stuff? You want to be bad, Dave?"

"Ungh, yeah," Dave breathed, dragging his hands through curly locks and gripping them tightly. "More, more, more."

"Tell me what I want to know, baby," James coaxed.  
"Want to be…ungh…tied up and…" Dave blushed, closing his eyes again to avoid meeting James' gaze. "You know…"

"You want me to tie you up and just take you. Dirty little boy, aren't you? My dirty little boy," James answered. "That's what you want, isn't it? Want me to tease and torment you, make you beg for my cock."

Dave could only nod, and wrap his legs around James' waist. Nails raked over his chest, catching his nipples and sending ripples of sweet pain through Dave's body. James began to rotate his hips, keeping his movements slow and easy.

"N-no," Dave groaned. "W-want to…"

"What, baby?"

"Want t-to…ride you," Dave whispered, shocked at his own daring.

James pulled out, dropping a soft kiss on Dave's mouth. He rolled over, spreading his body out for Dave. With a crook of his finger, he drew Dave to him. Smiling, he gestured for the other man to climb on.

Dave did, straddling slim hips and reaching behind him to grasp James' cock. Take a deep breath, he put the fat head against his opening and pushed back. The burn wasn't so bad this time, just enough to make him light-headed and dizzy. A good burn, one that subsided into a hot needy fullness.

"So deep," Dave cried out. "Feels…"

"Feels like fucking heaven," James whispered. "Ride me, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock. Need to see you."

Dave moved tentatively at first, his movements jerky and uncertain. As he bent to kiss distractingly sexy lips, he wiggled slightly and felt the thickness inside him push against his prostrate. With a needy moan, he moved again, the sensation stronger now. He began to fuck James in earnest now, sliding up and down the welcome intruder eagerly.

"That's it, just like that," James panted encouragingly. "Fuck, you look so hot like that. A dirty little boy bouncing on my cock…make me cum, baby."

Dave grabbed James' hand, moving it to his own neglected erection. James pulled and stroked, his other hand pinching and rolling the firm balls that bounced with each stroke. Dave quivered, wailing as he felt his orgasm build, a ball of hit in his belly. The heat moved down, rushing through his shaft. He felt it push through him, and he heard James shout as the other man's spunk splashed his inner walls. That sent him over the edge, his sticky semen pulsing out of his cock to pool on James' flat belly.

They lay, panting and exhausted, wrapped around each other. Soft touches and lazy kisses passed between them, nothing intended to arouse. Just two lovers soothing each other and reveling in their connection. James softened and slipped from Dave's body causing Dave to pout at the loss.

"How's my baby," James smiled happily, tracing Dave's face.

"Sore," Dave yawned. "But, pretty damn happy otherwise."

"No regrets, right?"

"Nope," Dave grinned.

"No crisis, no freak-out, nothing?"

"Well, there is something," Dave grimaced.

"What," James propped himself up, the tense lines returning to his face.

"Would you mind if…I kinda want to…shit, I can't," Dave stuttered.

"Just tell me," James muttered, fumbling for Dave's hand.

Dave smiled as James kissed his hand. "Well, I was kinda wondering if we could go out sometime?"

"You want a date," James said in disbelief.

"Well not if…I mean I understand if…"

"Dave, " James swooped down to press a hard kiss on trembling lips. "We can do anything you want, anytime you want, anywhere you want. I told you, I want to be with you. That doesn't just mean for a good fuck."

"Really?" Dave brightened.

"Really," James assured him, cuddling the brunette tightly.

"Does that mean we can spend a whole week doing this," Dave asked uncertainly.

"I insist," James laughed. "You gonna be my boy now?"

"I insist," Dave returned, face wreathed in smiles.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly a happily ever after. Dave knew he'd have to face his wife, and if that didn't ruin him, there was always the press gauntlet to run. But, wrapped in James' arms, Dave just didn't care.


End file.
